


A Speedy Snack

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [22]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, Digestion, Father/Son vore, M/M, Male Prey, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, family vore, graphic gooey digestion, implied reformation, m/m vore, male pred, mentioned child prey, parent pred, parent vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quick little vore oneshot.





	

I am working at home one late night when my 18-year-old son pokes his head into my study. We look a lot like each other, six foot and angular and muscular, except I am over twenty years older and wear glasses.

"What is it? Why are you naked?"

"Remember how you used to eat me when I was a kid? Well I thought..."

"You thought I could eat you again?"

"Well yes", my son stammers.

Just then my belly, my empty, hungry gut, gives a thunderous rumble.

"Well, I could certainly use a snack. You're in.", I say and stretch my mouth open to engulf his head. He is no longer the soft, mild little child I remember but he's still delicious - a lean, toned young man, barely old enough to be called one. A true gourmet meal.

I relax my throat, letting his torso slide down it. He wiggles as my tongue tickles his belly and rubs his sensitive half-hard cock, the salty, musky taste making my mouth water. His muscular ass and legs vanish down my stretched throat without the sligtest resistance. Soon, my delicious son is all swallowed, dumped into my ravenous belly. I feel him wriggling to get comfortable inside the fleshy chamber of my stomach. The poking and rubbing of his bony long limbs makes me burp thunderously, the lumpy man-sized orb of my belly shaking with the force. I can taste his delicious flavour again.

I settle down to work, stroking my giant full belly with enjoyment. My son wriggles inside it, rubbing and kneading my stomach from the inside, the internal massage relaxing and exquisitely pleasant, increasing my satisfaction from the meal exponentially and stimulating digestion.

My hunger makes the acids inside my stomach much more concentrated. I can feel the boy softening in me as he digests, skin sloughing off and flesh softening into a mushy thick goo that drips off his dissolving bones. The orb of my belly rounds out, sagging onto my knees under the weight of the sloppy gloop. As that soup is pumped into my small intestine and absorbed by it, my gut shrinks and becomes firmer.

Four and a half hour later, the bulge my belly looks like normal middle-age pudge and the boy is an unrecognisable paste filling my small intestine and slowly making its way to my colon. As I get ready for bed, I cannot help but think about what he said as I digested him.

"Maybe I should bring a friend next time. Or a girlfriend."

One can never have too much food.

 

 


End file.
